Dirty Pleasure
by Iiekokoro
Summary: PWP Ichi/Ishi Ichigo and Uryuu have some fun kink, yaoi, BDSM


Here's a quick Bleach one-shot. IchiIshi Bond., Toys, Anal, Oral, Rim, Kink., Fet. Spank, D/s

Kurosaki and I have a friendship based on rivalry and a sexual relationship...it's dark and kinky but we both enjoy it. Kurosaki is rough with me...but it's okay I like it rough. If he were gentle we would have to be in a stable relationship, if he were gentle he couldn't have a girlfriend and me, if he were gentle he would have to choose between me and her...but Kurosaki isn't gentle with me, he's rough–and that's the way it has to be.

"You look so cute," He replied smirking, "Should I buy you more little pink dresses? Hm my little pink slut."

"I love when you dress me up Ichigo-sama." I replied sweetly. "It makes me really hot."

His smirk grew, "You're so slutty. Can you tell me what happens to dirty little sluts?"

I shivered, and looked away from him I could tell from his voice. Lately he's been more aggressive, and I'm scared because I don't know how to stop him when he gets like this. It's not enjoyable when he's like this and afterwards is so...awkward and painful.

"Look at me," He says almost normally and then he slaps me, "Look at me you little whore." I look up at him and the look in his eyes scares me, "Tell me what happens to dirty little sluts."

I can feel myself tear up, "They're punished."

He pulled me by the pink lace collar around my throat, "What?"

"Dirty little sluts are punished Ichigo-sama." I replied now tears were coming down.

He licked away my tears, "My sweet little slut, you're crying. Are you sad?" He mocked kissing my cheeks, "I don't want to have to punish you but I have to. It's the only way you'll learn to be good boy."

"Kurosaki, I don't want to-I don't, I don't–I want to stop. You should go home, I'm going to go change." I moved to stand wiping away my tears.

He grabbed me and slammed me back down. "We're not stopping until I say so."

"Kurosaki," I struggled against him, "Get off of me. Get off of me Kurosaki I'm serious. I want to stop."

I kneed him in the stomach and after pushing him off of me I was able to make a run for it. He recovered and caught me by my hair. He pushed me to the ground and quickly overpowered me. He had both of my arms pinned behind my back. I twisted around still struggling, he started to tie my wrists together. I struggled more.

"Kurosaki." I yelled.

He pulled me up by my hair, "That's not right, you call me Master or Ichigo-sama." He pushed me back down giving my behind a hard smack. "Do you understand? You're my bitch, and we're not done yet. Now I have to punish you for being so bad, trying to order me around, then kneeing me in the stomach and trying to get away. Tsk, tsk you've been very naughty."

He pulled me up by my bound arms and tossed me back onto the bed. I looked up at him, I was frightened and I didn't want to do anything to make the situation worse. It was obvious that Kurosaki was willing to continue without my permission. If I just played along, I could find a way out of this. Kurosaki was kneeling at the foot of the bed looking through our toy box.

"Ichigo-sama," I practically moaned it to get his attention. "I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy."

He smiled standing up with a leather paddle. "That's better, if you continue to be a good boy. I'll go easy on you."

He set it on the bed before continuing to rustle through the box. After setting a few more items on the bed, he proceeds to tie me to the bed. He used the flexible set so that I could maintain many positions easily while still bound. I didn't struggle it would be useless now anyway. He ran his hand over my thighs just before the ruffles of the skimpy pink dress.

"What to do? What to do? Well I guess first things first," He flipped me onto all fours.

He pushed up the skirts of the dress and ripped away the lacy panties. Taking an object from his pile of torture he pressed something cold to my entrance, to my surprise it was lube. Immediately his fingers delved into me, I cried out as he opened me to pour more lube into my hole. Then his fingers and the lube where gone, his hands were on my cock now, stroking me. I bit my lip, I wish he had used a gag because I don't want him to hear me moan. When I am hard and weeping his hands return to that pile of his.

"Prepare to be punished." He growls against the back of my neck as he places a leather cock ring on me. Then he connects the little straps that cross over the head of my dick to the cock ring there are similar straps for my balls. It's so tight, and I want to cum so much but everything is restricted. Then before I have time to adjust he begins to shove a dildo into me–actually it's his favorite one. I'm so familiar with it I can tell just by the way it feels. It has a stainless steel finish and has various widths but the feature Kurosaki likes the best is that it comes with a matching plug. It hurts as the width of it changes but soon he has it all the way inside me. I can feel it twist every so slightly as he screws the plug into place. I'm already quivering

"Now you're all ready for your spanking, you, naughty, little whore." I can hear the laughter in his voice. He gropes my flesh and I can feel him slide the paddle up my thighs, he lays little taps to my ass but the sensation assures me that I'll be crying by five. "Count. You have fifteen" And with that said he smacks the paddle hard against my backside.

"One Master thank you Master." Then again this time harder, I lose my breath, "Two Master thank you Master." Another, "Three Master thank you Master." He smacks down harder, and I can't respond my arms feel like they're giving out. There's a smack to my inner thighs very close to my restrained erection.

"You better count or I'll start spanking else where."

"Please Master I'm sorry." He grunts before landing another hard hit, my eyes tear, "Four Master thank you Master."

"Five Master thank you Master."

When we've reached ten I'm crying and my arms have already given out. His spanking is even but every time he hits that plug directly it all vibrates and I melt, it's hurts so much and yet it feels so good.

"Thirteen Master thank you Master." The reason why I hate when Kurosaki is like this...

"Fourteen Master thank you Master." It's not because it hurts, it always hurts but I like it that way. It's because when he does it like this I don't feel hot and excited like I usually do...

"I can't hear you again!" He slaps down harder.

"Fourteen Master thank you Master!"... I feel dirty, and worthless. I feel like I'm useless, and empty, and disgusting...I feel ashamed for letting him to these things to me...for not stopping him...

The last stroke is the hardest, I cry out loudly, tears staining my cheeks, "Fifteen Master thank you Master." ...I feel dirty because I'm enjoying it so much...

He slowly ran his hands across my abused ass. "Your ass really loves to be spanked doesn't it? Especially when it's stuffed." ...and it is so wrong so inhuman to enjoy pain like this...but really what's so shameful is...

I answer, "Yes Ichigo-sama,"...when he's like this I can't deny it...

"Who does this ass belong to?" ...I can't deny anything...

"You, my ass belongs to you Ichigo-sama," I replied pushing myself up on my arms again...I can't say that I don't belong to him...

He turns me over and lays a kiss to my cheek, "That's a good boy."...I can't say that I don't want to belong to him... "Now I hope you've learned your lesson. Your ass is the prettiest shade of red right now and I don't want to leave an ugly bruise on this pretty little ass."...because I want him to want me...

"I've learned my lesson Ichigo-sama. I'll be a good boy." There's no way I'll be able to escape him not that I really want to now. Escaping before it happens is the only way once he's started I become too consumed.

He smirks running his finger along the my collar, "You know your cock is a cute shade of pink I think it matches your dress. I want to make more of you match your dress. What do you think I should make a lovely shade of red or pink, my good boy?"

I tried to think of what he would want me to say. "You can make my lips match my dress Ichigo-sama, or if you don't mind undressing me a little you can make my tits as red as you'd like Ichigo-sama."

He smiled and pecked my lips, I did good. "That's a good boy."

His hands came to the red heart shaped buttons on the front of my dress quickly revealing my flesh until he had undressed me enough to complete his new goal. His lips came down to my chest and he kissed each nipple. Then he began biting, nibbling, sucking so hard. I arched into him, loving his every movement.

He sat up his fingers coming to roughly tweak my nipples. "Your tits match your dress too now. Your cheeks do too did you like that?"

I nodded panting lightly, "Yes Ichigo-sama."

"I should be punishing you," he traced my lips with his thumb, "But right now I just want to fuck you." I moaned as his finger dipped into my mouth, "I just want to fuck you and watch your greedy ass eat all my cum." He smiled, thrusting two fingers in and out of my mouth, "And this mouth, I wanted it filled with cum. I want to see it all over your face." I moaned around his fingers. He removed his fingers, "Would you like that?"

"Yes Ichigo-sama," I moaned I was so hard. "Please." I writhed beneath him, "Ichigo-sama please."

He leaned down and devoured my mouth and I could do nothing but whimper and whine for more. He release my lips pecking them, "So fucking cute." His hands traveled down and then up my thighs, he pushed up my dress, as he traveled down my body. Then he screwed off the plug, then threw it somewhere. "Look at this cute little hole, swallowing it's favorite toy."

He pulled it out about halfway before slamming it back into me. "Ahhh, haaa ahhh Hnnn ahn."

"You're making such naughty face," He replied he continued to rock the toy in and out of me, "Do you want to cum?"

I nodded panting hard and fisting my hands. "Please Ichigo-sama." I begged as tears returned to my cheeks as he began to roughly pump it in and out of me. The various widths causing me to constantly stretch and contract against it. Then he changes his rhythm to undo his pants then I can feel his hot cock at my hole. "No, no Ichigo-sama please, not at the same time please." I pleaded hoping he would spare me.

He leaned down to my face, "Your face is prettiest when there's tears on your cheeks." And with that sentiment he slowly forced his thick erection into my already stuffed hole.

"NOO," I screamed, "I'm going to tear, my ass is going to tear please!"

"There's plenty of room in your greedy pussy." His hands reached down and undid the cock ring and all it's torturous little straps. Why did it feel so good to hurt?

"Ooh, aahhh hah," I moaned and he continued to push into me.

"See you're still so hard, little slut." He pounded into to me making me choke for air, "Your ass is tightening. You're about to cum aren't you?"

I cried hard, I was about to cum even with him hurting me. "Yes Ichigo-sama please." I begged as I came unable to control myself.

I cried out loudly arching my back as spurts of seed coated my thighs, the dress, and Kurosaki too. When I finished I noticed that Ichigo had stopped moving within me. He looked down at me frowning.

"Really Ishida, I don't remember telling you to cum." He replied smiling down at me.

I could only look up at him panting for my breath, as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. He removed himself and the dildo from my body. I whimpered from the pain, my breath finally returned to me.

"Ichigo-sama I'm sorry." I was waiting for his punishment.

He looked down at me smiling almost gently as he untied my wrists, "You look really cute covered in cum and tears. Sit up."

I weakly pushed myself up. He moved to straddle me until his hard cock was before me, "If you do a good job I might let you swallow it."

I nodded, "Yes Ichigo-sama." I began to lick from base to tip, "Ichigo-sama, your cock is so big." He likes it when I say things like this. Cock-worship he called it and hell if what I did didn't qualify as cock-worship I don't know what does. I played with the slit before engulfing just the head. His hands came to my hair as I slowly took more and more of him into my mouth. I bobbed up and down getting it well lubricated.

I let go with a pop to tease the head, "Ichigo-sama," I moaned, "Ichigo-sama, your big cock tastes so good." I continued to lick and suck between my words, "Please Ichigo-sama, cum right here." I point to my mouth, "I want to taste your dick juice so much." I swallow him whole moaning around his length. I'm already hard again, I'm too far gone, he can do anything to me now. His grip on my hair tightens and he begins to fuck my mouth.

He's panting, and moving roughly I know he'll cum soon. If he cums in my mouth and lets me swallow it I'll cum; I'm sure of it. Then there is a thrust that causes me to gag, my eyes widen. Oh god, oh god, he's going to do it. He's going to cum in my mouth. Then warmth explodes in my mouth. I feel it gushing everywhere, but I don't swallow. I can't swallow until he says I can. He removes his cock from my mouth and his last spurt washes over my face. He looks down inspecting me.

"You haven't swallowed," He pets my head, "That's a good boy. Now lay down, I have a treat for you."

I did as he said, lying down with a mouth full of his cum. He slithered down to my erection, stroking it in one hand, "Ready, set, swallow." I did, and I came. He licked my semen from his hand as I tried to recover from my orgasm. "I can't believe you can cum just from swallowing."

"It's just so good. Ichigo-sama, I can't help it. I can't stop myself, it's so good." I whined looking up at him.

"You're all wet down here because you came so much." He said smiling. "Let's see how that sweet pussy is doing. Turn over."

I did so holding myself up on my hands and knees, his finger came to me. "You're loose I can see into you and it's so red. Let's see if it tastes good."

His tongue rims around my orifice before thrusting inside eagerly. My eyes are rolling, it feels so good. I can't help myself, I moan and move to get more of that tongue.

Sadly this causes him to remove his tongue from me, "Well the taste is very, very delicious but I think it's hungry."

He pressed two fingers into me and began to thrust them in and out of me. I was moaning when he added the third finger. I moved to meet his fingers trying to get them deeper within me.

"Does it feel good?" He asked added a fourth finger, "Do want me to cum inside you?"

I nodded moaning, "Yes, Ichigo-sama please. Please."

"Please what?" He removed his fingers.

I whimpered, "Please put your big cock inside me, please fuck me and shoot your cum deep inside me Ichigo-sama."

"Good boy," then he was thrusting deeply inside me causing me to moan out.

"Ichigo-sama it's so good."

"Yeah but you're the only one feeling good, tighten up you little fuck-hole!" He growled slapping my ass.

I cried out as he continued to spank me with every pounding thrust and desperately tried to please him, "Come on you can do it my pretty little slut."

"Oh please, Ichigo-sama please don't spank me. I'll cum please." I had fallen from my weak arms, I gripped the sheets tightly as I tried to greet his every thrust.

He ignored me and continued and with a few more hits of my prostate and backside, I came again. "Much better, I knew you could do it." His thrust became faster and harder. He was going deeper than ever before. Then suddenly he pulled out, "On your back." I did so, "Now pinch those cute nipples for me." He ordered before slamming into me again.

I choked out moans as I pinched and twisted my nipples. "Quiet."

I bite my lip to not make a sound as I continue teasing myself but it's hard because everything he does feels so good. He lifts one leg over his shoulder, and holds the other in the crook of his elbow to get better leverage. Now he's hitting my sweet spot dead-on every time. I'm sure if I hadn't cum three times so close together already; I would be on the verge of coming again. But with every hard thrust against my prostate, I get harder and harder. I'm sure that I'll cum if he comes inside me because I always do.

"You're getting hard again so fast," he grunts, holding my thighs tighter. "You have such a naughty body Ishida being turned on so quickly."

I pant hard and continue to toy with my nipples meeting his pounding hips. He increases his pace easily because I'm well lubricated with sweat, cum, saliva, and of course there's probably a little bit of the lube left down there. My entire body flashes red hot. He leans down to nip at my neck, I can feel his breath roll over my skin, maybe he'll bite me and that thought alone is enough to make me shiver in delight.

He curses, "Fuck you're tightening up. Are you ready to cum again?"

I whimper when I try to answer him. I open my mouth to answer but only whimpers and sobs of pleasure escape me.

He licks the sweat from my neck, "You're so sexy like this. All flushed, you can't even speak."

His tempo becomes harder and then everything turns white. I can hear him groan in my ear. His hot load shoots deep inside me. My back arches and I climax so hard. For a long time I feel like I'm just floating. I'm not in my body anymore, everything is gone and there is just this pleasure. I feel Kurosaki lightly tapping my face, I must be about to pass out. I can feel myself slowly returning to my body, my eyes are weak and lulling. My vision is very fuzzy, where did my glasses go? I had them on earlier. My face felt dry, had he wiped the semen off?

"Don't pass out," He says still tapping my cheek.

He pulls out releasing my legs, "Haa...ahhn...hhnm." I moan as his cum escapes my body.

I'm such a whore. He moves to lay beside me now that he's sure I won't pass out. We are quiet just breathing next to each other. Of course now that I'm in my right mind again I feel awful. My nipples, my ass, and the right side of my face are definitely bruised. Sitting down for the next few days is completely out of the question, walking will be hell. I think of having to sit up to untie my legs. I think of having to locate my glasses, and finding something to cover the bruise on my face. I think of all the shampooing it'll take to get the cum out of my hair.

Then Kurosaki talks, "I broke up with her." His voice is shaky and quiet. It's almost remorseful. "I had been thinking about doing it for a while so yesterday I broke up with her."

This is why he's been so cruel and aggressive because that's been looming on his mind and of course he takes it out on my body. Me, being a complete slut, I just let him. I don't ask why but I want to, I just stay silent until he orders me, "Ask me why I did it."

"Why did you break up with her?" I ask obediently. When he uses that voice I'm a slave.

"I told her there was someone else." He shifts beside me but I can't see what he's doing until my glasses are slid onto my face, "What should I do?"

I'm confused, what does he mean? He just broke up with a girl who really loves him but I guess he likes this other girl. "Ask the other girl to be your girlfriend."

"Okay, you want to be my girlfriend?"

I wasn't expecting that, I scowl, "Kurosaki stop fooling around."

We switch back to this rivalry friendship very easily on the surface but underneath I'm screaming at myself that this will be the last time...I did the same thing last time. Kurosaki doesn't say anything but he's not getting ready to get in the shower and leave either.

"Kurosaki we can't do this anymore," I use any and every excuse I've got, "I'm going to start training again soon and final exams are coming up. You'll probably have a lot to do with the Seireite, your family, and your new girlfriend hounding you all the time."

"Ishida, why won't you be my girlfriend?"

I sigh, "Well I'm not a girl Kurosaki, you've touched my dick enough to know that."

"You know what I meant."

I edge away from him as much as I can, "Don't say things like that, this is unnatural."

He moves over wrapping his arms around me, "What's so unnatural about it? You like it and I like it that's what matters right?"

"Neither of us should be doing things like this and we really shouldn't enjoy it. Normal people don't just get off on being hurt or hurting someone."

He scoffs, "We're not normal people."

"Well we should try to be." I counter.

We're quiet for a long time, normally he's getting out of the shower by now and getting dressed to leave.

"I broke up with her though."

I nod, "You told me."

"Yeah but I broke up with her for you so that we can be together." His voice is calm, not overly confident like it was moments before.

"Don't say that Kurosaki, you don't mean it. I am not a girl."

"I know you're not a girl but I want to be with you." He replied irritated.

"No, you don't, Kurosaki. You just think you do but you don't. You should just get your girlfriend back and leave me alone."

He's quiet and then he asks, "Is there someone else?"

I shake my head, "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"...is it a guy?" He asks.

"Kurosaki, there's no one." Now he's making me angry.

"Give me another reason we can't be together." He continues.

I sighed, "You know that kid, Youji?"He nods, "You know how he has no friends and he's always pushed in a locker when we have gym. It's because he's gay. If we were together we would be gay and everyone would treat us the way they treat Youji and then you won't be able to get a girlfriend even if you tried. Is that how you want everyone to treat you?" I explained.

"Well if we were together I wouldn't want to get a girlfriend, I'm stronger than the other guys at school so they can't shove me in a locker, and at least Youji would be our friend." He retorted, "Also, we both like women too so we're bisexual not just gay. I'd be happy with just you."

"Kurosaki." He was coming closer and closer to my face like he was going to kiss me.

"Because I really want to be with you...I want to be with just you." Then he gave me a soft, sweet kiss that almost made me forget all the horrible things he'd just done to me.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

"Aaah...haaah...Ichi...Ichi please." I pleaded. I just need him to cum deep inside me one more time, if he did that I could cum again. I clutch his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his skin. He sucked on the vein in my neck leaving hickeys everywhere. I'm trembling, he grunts "Almost."

There are a few more thrust then he spills his seed deep inside me, melting everything down into a giant puddle of pleasure and I shudder as my climax washes over me. I cry out loudly arching my body as I spurt streams of cum over us both.

"Uryuu." He groans as I cry out his name. "Ichigo!"

He pulls out once his orgasm is over. He lays kisses to my face as I lay panting beneath him trying to regain my breath. I give a weak whimpering moan as his seed leaks from me if I hadn't cum so much already I'd be hard from that. God, why am I such a whore for him?

"You okay?" He asked still slightly out of breath. He's spent, thank god, I don't think I have any of my own sperm left in my body...I have plenty of his though, how many times did he cum inside me? Three I think or four? How many times did I cum? At least nine.

I nod not knowing if I'll be able to speak. Once I regain my breath I speak, "Four times, Ichigo, four! We have school you know! I have to sit down at school!"

"Four's not so much," I glare at him and he sighs nodding, " I know but I can't help it. You get sexier and sexier each time you cum and you always cum a lot if I'm coming inside you." He says it like he's reading the news, "You're blushing." I scoff looking away from him.

I look at him through the corner of my eyes, he smiles lying atop me, we are still holding each other close. He turns my head toward him and gives me a sweet kiss, and I return it running my hand through his sweaty orange lochs.

Kurosaki...Ichigo is gentle with me most of the time, from time to time he's rough, but mainly gentle. That's how I like it though. If he wasn't gentle with me we couldn't be together, he would have a girlfriend on the side. It would be me and her. I would have to share him whether I wanted to or not. But Ichigo isn't rough with me–he's gentle and that's how I want it to stay.

AN: If you liked read the sequel Simple Pleasures. Please review.


End file.
